A Carved Tree
by LoveIsAFairyTale
Summary: Bella goes on a field trip which she will never forget. BxE
1. Chapter 1

The class was buzzing with whispers of the field trip that was about to take place. Bella, the only one not excited, didn't see why everyone was so happy about going to the local park across the street. Sure, the junior class had never been on a field trip, but weren't they a little old for this?

"I still don't understand why you aren't thrilled. We never do anything fun like this!" Angela said, way to hyper.

"It is just a park, Ang, we've been to it a billion times, and the only difference now is that we have to collect bugs." Bella stated, clearly annoyed.

Bella would have been excited if it was one year, four months, and sixteen days ago. That was when the accident happened.

Bella had a friend named Edward; actually, he still was her friend. Edward and Bella's favorite place to go was the park. It had flowers of various colors that everyone liked to pick, and it even had a small stream they played in when they were little. It was their escape from everyone and everything. This one day that they were there, they decided to carve their names in a tree.

"This is so stupid, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, trying to get him to stop carving.

"I'm almost done, Bella. Relax!" He responded, giving her his best smile.

Her heart melted, and she didn't say another word until he was finished. Bella had been in love with him ever since he gave her, her first kiss. When it happened, they were both talking about kissing since apparently everyone was doing it, so they wanted to know what the big deal was. So, Edward being the bold twelve year old he was, kissed her mid-sentence.

It was just a peck, but it gave her butterflies. She could see why everyone was going it now, but apparently Edward didn't feel the same. He didn't say a word, but he not saying anything scared her. Bella assumed he didn't like it, and they continued on talking like nothing happened.

"I'm finished!" Edward said, interrupting her thoughts.

Bella took a closer look and saw the masterpiece. He had the most beautiful handwriting, and instead of putting their initials, he actually spelled out their names.

"You did good, Edward." Bella said, and then she didn't hear a response. She looked back and didn't see him anywhere.

"Edward?" She questioned, loudly.

"BOO!" He shouted, coming out from behind a bush, tackling her to the ground.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!"

Edward laughed, "Sorry. Hey, what time is it?"

She checked her phone, "7:32, why?"

"I got to get home; my new curfew apparently is eight. She says it's dangerous, even at this time at night. I mean, we only live a street away!"

They both did, just in opposite directions, "She cares about you, it isn't a crime, Edward"

He shrugged, "Whatever. Be safe getting home, okay?"

"If only you do the same!"

With that being said, they walked off in different directions. Still within earshot, Bella shouted, "Text me when you get home!"

"Okay!" He responded.

When Bella arrived at her house, she didn't get a text. Two hours later, still no text. Bella, getting worried, called his mother's phone, and she answered, crying.

"Mrs. Cullen, what's wrong?"

"Edward was hit," she stuttered, crying.

"What do you mean hit?"

"On his way home, he wasn't watching where he was going and was hit by a drunk driver. He's in surgery."

Bella was speechless, but his mother continued, "He needs you."

She hung up and ran into her parent's room, in hysterics, screaming what happened.

It was hard for them to understand, but they knew they needed to drive her to the hospital.

When she arrived, his parents greeted her by hugging. "Is he okay?"

"He came out of the surgery fine, but he is now in a coma."

"It's time to go to the park!" The teacher announced, and everyone started running out of the classroom.

Angela and Bella walked out, talking about which bugs they needed to collect to get an A, and before they knew it, they were there.

Bella immediately spotted the tree with their names and saw a teenage boy sitting there. She knew that hair and those clothes, "Edward!"

He looked back and smiled, "Miss me?" He yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had tears in her eyes, and ran to him, but was met with a gust of wind. She rapidly blinked and her eyes searched everywhere for him.

"Edward? EDWARD?" She screamed, devastated.

"Bella, it's okay. It's all right." Angela said, hugging her tightly.

"I saw him." She muttered, "I saw him." She repeated, over and over again.

"Is everything okay?" The teacher asked, walking up to them with a worried look clear on her face.

"May we be excused and make this up later, please?" Angela asked, while rubbing Bella's back.

"Of course," The teacher replied, dumbfounded, "just go back to the school and call her parents. I think you should go with her though."

The teacher left them, and their fellow classmates started staring at the two girls, who were embracing tightly.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you home-"

"NO!" She exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth, "NO!"

Angela nodded, "Okay, okay. Then what do you want to do?"

She sniffled, "I need to see him. Please, I need to see him."

Angela knew she visited him once a day, sometimes even twice. She wondered if she had ever been this adamant about seeing him.

"We will. I got to get my car though." Angela stated, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulder, guiding her back to the school.

When they arrived, Angela dashed to the nurse's office and tried to explain quickly what happened while Bella sat in the main office, trying to remain calm. Bella knew she saw him. She knew it. She wasn't crazy, and she wanted to prove she wasn't. When she arrived to the hospital, he wouldn't be sleeping there. He would be awake, sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Edward would be smiling at her, asking her what had taken her so long. He would take her in his arms and tell her that he was stronger than she gave him credit for. Then, she would give him a kiss. A kiss that would explain her love for him, and he would respond with an urgency that said he felt the same.

She started bouncing in her seat, still waiting on Angela talking to the nurse.

"Angela?" Bella called out, trying to take a peak in the nurse's office.

"Coming, Bella!" She heard her shout.

Bella tried to remain patient and fiddled with her thumbs, and tried to admire the paintings in the room. Thankfully, Angela jogged out of there and held up their excuses, "We are free to go. To the hospital?"

Bella nodded, "To the hospital."


End file.
